


The Curious Case of Self-Control

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: Kirk masturbates in Bones' body in front of a mirror. Bones thinks it would be too weird to do anything in Kirk's body and restrains himself until they switch back.





	The Curious Case of Self-Control

Bones had stopped actively swatting at his wrists about twenty minutes ago and had let Jim go back to his room without too much of a protest. Normally nothing would have been weird about that, except that Jim might have been stumbling clumsily in Bones’ body and Bones was in his thanks to a teeny tiny little incident with some of the planet side locals (how was Jim supposed to know not to touch their things!) Jim had sworn he wasn’t going to break anything, though he did practice saying that with a gruff drawl four or five times just to see how it came out and earned himself a ‘Damn it, Jim’ yelped in Bones’ temporary Jim-Kirk-voice.  
  
“Fine! Fine, I won’t touch anything,” Jim lied easily, just to get Bones off his back. Since they were in each other’s bodies, they were going to be in each other’s rooms for the ease of convenience, clothes that fit, and beds that had been personalized to their bodies.  
  
The very minute that Jim got privacy, though, he was stripping out of the Starfleet-issued uniform and looking at something he hadn’t seen since a night very long ago when the both of them were too drunk to possibly  _be_.   
  
That night had stayed in his mind for a very long time and Jim couldn’t shake any of those desires that had cropped up as a result. Yeah, he wanted Bones, but there was no way he was about to risk the friendship considering there  _was_  a possible chance of him (or Bones) screwing it up so badly that they wouldn’t see the light of a healthy relationship ever again.  
  
Of course, that just seemed like excuses at this point, because Jim wasn’t about to lose his CMO unless Bones really wanted the career death, so they would be willing to figure things out… _somehow_.  
  
So they were back in their respective quarters and Jim was stripping off the blue shirt and studying the reflection in the mirror. Bones had surprisingly perky nipples, he thought, and took the time to test the sensitivity by brushing a calloused thumb over the areola again and again, flicking and letting out a soft exhalation of content at the sensation. He bit down on Bones’ lower lip and stared at the half-lidded reflection in the mirror while wiggling out of the black trousers and grinning at the body he was staring at.  
  
 _Bones, you’re a sexy man_ , he thought as he pushed his broad hand into his pants and it was entirely like he was having sex with someone else even though there was no one else around. He let loose a moan just to hear what it sounded like as he fondled Bones’ cock with Bones’ hands and started to jack off fast as he could, scrambling for lube. He coated his palm and what was supposed to be a slow and sensuous exploration turned into a rapid and frenetic activity, fast as he could, needing to find release, needing to…  
  
“Jim, I forgot my…” he heard his own voice and the telltale slide of the doors opening. “…PADD. Holy fuck in heaven, Jim Tiberius Kirk, what the hell do you think you’re doing!” Jim didn’t even know his voice could get that growly and rough and furious, but that was kind of a turn-on, too, and he wasn’t entirely sure how much of that was  _him_  and how much of that was Bones’ body agreeing with him on that count. “Hands off!” the growl was gone and the panicky yelp was taking its place. “Jim!”  
  
Jim obeyed and lifted his hands out of Bones’ underwear, striking something of a cocky pose as he grinned. “Bones, let’s have sex,” he pleaded. “Like this.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“It’d be great! Come on!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Bones,” Jim sighed and it came out absolutely heavy-sounding.  
  
“Not until we’re normal. This is too strange.”  
  
Wait. That was agreement. That was definitely agreement and suddenly Jim saw hope and it didn’t matter that Bones was redressing him forcibly and it didn’t matter that they weren’t about to have sex so that Jim could figure out what it was like to have sex with himself, but they were actually going to have sex.  
  
This was possibly the turning point in Jim’s determination to get the little body situation solved as quickly as possible. He ordered Uhura to double-shifts, he forced Scotty to work with medical to try and help with the device that had done this in the first place, and he and Spock went planet-side to start begging the aliens to undo the little trick they’d played on them.  
  
He didn’t even rush through the ceremony on the off-chance they would decide to put him in the body of one of Scotty’s sandwiches or something and he braced himself for the switch, bidding a fond farewell to the body that had done him well.   
  
It didn’t take more than six seconds after they’re switched back and the aliens are gone before Jim literally jumps Bones’ bones.   
  
Bones did happen to restrain him at arms’ length until they were both in the privacy of Jim’s quarters on the ship. It was strange to be back in his own body. He’d gotten used to broad shoulders and large hands. He’d adjusted himself to the gait of Bones’ walk and the timber of his voice. He was happily used to the way he could get off (and had) by staring at himself in the mirror and pretending that he was behind Bones and bringing him off. Except he didn’t have to pretend anymore. Bones was happily stripping Jim of every last vestige of clothing and shoving him down onto the bed.   
  
See, now, Jim had been of the mind that this was going to be his ride, but Bones was the one telling him to buckle up, checking height restrictions, and saddling himself in atop Jim, straddling his waist and pushing that broad and strong hand down and splaying over Jim’s bare chest. Jim figured that this was either going to be like the highest drop of a roller coaster and make his stomach bottom out or if it was going to be like the teacups and make his head spin until he didn’t know which way was up.  
  
As Bones shoved two fingers inside of Jim and caused a strangled moan of pleasure in the midst of the preparation, it didn’t really matter  _which_  ride. Jim knew he’d want on it again and again.  
  
Bones was not going to move from the top, Jim got that feeling.   
  
And hell, if he was planning on riding Jim like that first thrust (hard, bearing down on Jim like gravity had a score to settle) and then rolling his hips and causing the slightest angle change that made Jim moan in an even deeper way, well, Jim wouldn’t find fault in that.  
  
This was absolutely the best way to reacclimatise himself to his body, he decided.  
  
Each thrust pushed in deep, then impossibly an inch deeper, dragged out, and then Bones found his prostate and it was a done-deal and Jim came up with a third choked, strangled, deep moan and he was coming while shouting Bones’ name loud as he could, the sound bouncing off the walls of his quarters. He collapsed heavily on the bed and Bones wiped dirty hands on Jim’s sheets (to Jim’s noise of protest).  
  
Bones was still jerking himself off lightly, bringing himself down from his own climax before collapsing on top of Jim.  
  
“I know you still jerked off in my body,” Bones accused, voice low and pleasantly deep.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Watched the holovids. The whole time.”  
  
“Mm,” Jim said with much more pleasure inflecting that vowel.   
  
“…might have thought about jerking off.”  
  
Jim refrained from assuring Bones that it was okay. Really, it was, too. Having lived in his own body for twenty-five years and counting, he knew that when he got sight of something too hot for his own good and something he  _wanted_ , there was no stopping Little Jim from wanting to get his way.  
  
“Mm,” he said one more time.   
  
“Didn’t.”  
  
“Sleep now,” Jim ordered. “We can talk about your scary amount of self-control later.” He trapped Bones effectively with arms around his waist and started to think about what other kinds of things they could do in the morning that had come of Jim’s imaginative mind going haywire while stuck in Bones’ body.  
  
They had plenty of time to figure it out, at least there was that.


End file.
